A lustful night
by emilyjadehalecullen
Summary: Alice saw a vision of " a lustful night" with one of her siblings and wanted to make it come true. LEMONS AND BAD LANGUAGE


It was noon and i knew this day was coming, i had already seen him 'planning ' to do this, so being the creative and devilish one i am, i sent Jaz to Indonesia to pick out some materials for Bella's wedding dress, he was a bit confused to begin with but i told him that He was the only one who knew me well enough to satisfy my likings, but he was still unsure so i asked Esme, Carlisle and Rose to go as well, which they gladly obliged. I already knew my plan was going to work, all with the "i can see the future" bullshit, blah blah blah. So here i was sitting on my bed with a mountain on clothes on the floor, looking at my empty cupboard, wondering what i was going to wear. _Stupid vision_ can't even show me what i was going to be wearing, and this was a big deal, why didn't it show my outfit, it's not like me to not show clothes. _Humph. _ I gave up. I put all my clothes neatly back and walked over to my dresser, which held garments that only my husband has ever seen. I opened the 3 draw and found the skimpiest items, that rose had bought me when Jaz and i got married for the 7th time. But i never wore. It was blood red and came to high mid thigh. It had lace and a bow. I could just picture his face when he saw me in it. I walked downstairs to clean up a little, when Edward walked in.

'I'm staying at Bella's again tonight. Ali ok, don't let Emmett get away with shit or don't let him break anything please'

' I'll be fine Edward, god you worry to much, ill know what he is up to before he knows himself', i said grinning and dancing around cleaning the TV and DVD's. With that Edward Nodded with an 'i guess you're right, sorta look' and jumped off the balcony. Running towards Bella's house. I finished cleaning the house and i saw that Emmett was getting tired of Hunting and would be heading back in half an hour or so, so i walked back up to my Room grabbed the skimpy lingerie and danced my way into the Bathroom.

I was adjusting the straps on my little number when i heard him walk in. He must of know something was up. Here we go i said mentally. In 3.2.1...

"Alice, you up there?..." can u come down here please, i ughhm need to ugh talk to um you."

I smiled ever so brightly. Fuck I'm brilliant

'Um Emmett, could you come up here instead' i didn't even get the chance to finish my sentence i felt the air shift and i knew he was here, there was silence. 'Well...?' what did u want to talk about?' i egged on. I had to hear him say it before i jumped him and fucked his brains out. I mean i knew that Rose had well u know had some fun with Jaz the early years we were going out, I mean majority of our family have all been physically active with each other at some point, even Carlisle and Esme.

"he paused and took a deep breath... Alice you have been driving me insane. You are so fucking sexy, i mean you have been parading around in almost transparent tops and skimpy skirts and bending over, i mean u know how to make a man hard. I just can't take it anymore i have to have you that is if you will let me. Rose won't have to know or Jaz for that reason. So what do you say?"

During his little spill out i slowly opened the door and i watched him tell his side of my slutty actions that were on purpose. When he was done he sighed and looked up.

His face was priceless, there he was. My "brother "sitting on my bed legs slightly open chest heaving and wide eyed. Staring at me. That's when i saw the bulge in his jeans. I walked over to him ever so slowly, and sat on top of him my thighs on either side of him. I wrapped m arms around his neck, and his hands found my waist holding me to him. I started kissing him forcing his mouth open with mine and melting our tongues together, he was so gentle yet rough. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips, and his moan mirroring mine sent me in overdrive, i grinded against him, feeling how big he truly was. He put one finer under my arm strap and tore i straight off my shoulder the second one following. The dress flowed down my body like a waterfall pooling around my waist. He took my Bare breasts in his palms and starting palming them then he bent his head down and starting licking them, swirling his tongue right over my tender mounds. i was in pure ecstasy. I heard him growl which being a vampire made me think there was a threat so i hissed at him, which caused him to pick me up, so i was still around his waist and his hands were cupping my small ass, he threw himself towards the wall, and my back collided with it, which was actually really fucking good, he pressed himself against me, holding me to the wall, he must of gotten pissed off with my dress because he ripped it from around my waist, only to see that i wasn't wearing any panties, which caused him to growl again. I mentally told myself that he was wearing way too many clothing so i ripped his shirt right off his back his pants following only to find that he was going commando too. He smiled ever so wickedly thinking about what he planned to do, _which i saw of Corse_. And i opened my legs he stopped pushing against me , and he slithered down my body opening my thighs, kissing them kissing my belly then kissing what wanted him so much, he looked up at me and smiled the cheekiest grin, i couldn't help but laugh, he bent his head back down and licked me tasting me swirling his tongue over my swollen nub, causing me to buck against his face, he chuckled which caused the greatest vibrations to occur, he started licking and sucking then he added 2 fingers making me scream his name, he twisted and curled his fingers and licked and sucked causing my orgasm to flow loudly and freely over his fingers and face. He licked me clean slithering up my body , he looked me in the eye then took the fingers that were buried deep inside and shoved them into his mouth, licking them off. I just stared at him, replaying what he just did to his fingers, i grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, tasting me all in his mouth, which was actually quite a turn on, he turned us around and flung us across the room so we landed on the bed , he climbed in between my legs, i felt him on my tummy hard and waiting, he looked at me asking, i just nodded.

He grabbed and positioned himself at my opening, running it along my slit, which caused a violent tremble to run though my body, without warning he pushed into me. Our moans meshed into one.

"fuck al you're so tight and wet and.. ughhh fuckkkkk"

he started to push in and out of me, with each pump caused me to moan his name, by each thrust he got deeper and deeper every trust was accompanied by his name and moans ( thrust..Emm..Thrust Emm). He started to pump harder and faster to me; i felt my walls start to contract around him and the tingling feeling in my tummy i heard his breath get un even, the last thing i heard and felt was my name being called and his seed being shot deep inside me.

We laid on my bed my head resting on his chest with his strong arms wrapped around me drawing circles on my lower back, we stayed like that for what seemed like hours . until i heard the rest of my family on the other side of the lake...

**So What did you think i was bored and i was watching The Ellen de generous show and i thought id write about Em and Ali. Id like to shout out to my best friend Hurley101 she has always been there for me and i love her to bits. So PLEASE check out her story. It really good. Also Check out My other stories. Iv started one on Jake And Nessie, i have a good plot line so give me a chance xoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxox love you my lil nudgers **** EJHC **


End file.
